King of Braves Timeline
The King of Braves Timeline is an alternate timeline, which is where both the King of Braves and Queen of Braves Trilogy take place. Chronological Overview Alternate Azure Tales *Alternate Azure Tales - retelling of main BlazBlue story King of Braves Trilogy *BlazBlue: Calamity Reborn *BlazBlue: Intertwined Fate *BlazBlue: Continuum Error Bridge *BlazBlue: Chrono Distortion *BlazBlue: RezaRed *BlazBlue: DataDrain Queens of Braves Trilogy *BlazBlue: Century's Aria *BlazBlue: Core's Will *BlazBlue: Calamity's Memory Aftermath *Malicious Intent History Differences The King of Braves Timeline deviates from the Main Timeline in two ways: the length of the two Wars of Ars Magus vary from the main timeline, and the outcomes of Calamity Trigger, Continuum Shift, and Chronophantasma are almost completely different. The timeline was ahead of the main one by a century, as the events of the First War of Ars Magus started during the 2000s. It took a century for the war to end and for the Black Beast to be killed, and thus everything started to follow the same path as the original timeline. During the events of Chronophantasma, very few of the participants survived, among the deceased are the Class-SS criminal Ragna the Grimreaper, ex-NOL officer Noel Vermillion, NOL officers Tsubaki Yayoi, Hazama, Relius Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling, and Sector Seven members Azrael, Iron Tager, Kokonoe, and the Imperator Saya. Other casualties include Makoto Nanaya, Platinum Trinity, Amane Nishiki, the being known as Hakumen, Rachel Alucard, Bang Shishigami, the son of Relius, Carl Clover, and the being called Arakune. The only known survivors were a being called Taokaka, ex-NOL officer Jin Kisaragi, Kagura Mutsuki, Hibiki Kohaku, the man known as Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, and the mercenary Bullet. Beginnings Immediately after the World of the Azure was created, four beings were born: Serhirn, Etar, Hokus, and Ender. These four were born with the duty of judging the fate and destiny of events within the universe, so they were dubbed the Four Horsemen of Fate. They dictated every living being on Earth indirectly and were responsible for the outcomes for every conflict which happened, both minor and major. The Black Beast History on Earth remained relatively the same until the year 1990. The Four Horsemen of Fate, by this point, have been in control of the destinies and fates of many individuals for over billions of years. This control over fate overcame Serhirn, as he saw himself as a being that could do as he pleased with the outcome of conflicts and events. Thus, he decided to introduce a vile being into the current world whose populace is ready for what Serhirn has planned. Serhirn and the rest of his brothers moved the Fates Sanctuary within the reaches of the Boundary and used it to create a being that was evil incarnate. This was the birth of the Black Beast. The Black Beast's arrival in the world would be Serhirn's starting point for something he called the "Survival Game". The world's inhabitants would be forced to go through this "game" for Serhirn's entertainment, if they wanted to survive beyond it. The Black Beast rampaged across Japan first, suddenly appearing in the prefecture of Kyuushuu before making its path north towards Hokkaidou. The Japan Self-Defense Force deployed for the first time in order to combat the gigantic creature, only to discover conventional weaponry had no effect on it. A massing of countries occurred whilst the Black Beast continued north, with the ultimate decision being made to target the monster with a nuclear missile. The surviving Japanese population, thanks to the efforts of the government, managed to be evacuated from the blast radius of the nuke, striking its target with no human casualties. It didn't work. Even nuclear fission wasn't enough to stop the Black Beast, and, after seeing their hopes dashed away, the Japanese government resorted to attempting to evacuate the whole of its people out of the country. The Black Beast continued across the derelict country until it had reached the northern edge of Hokkaidou. This was only two weeks after its first appearance. Never stopping, it crossed into the water and began its path towards Russia, to the southern tip of Sahalin. The Russian military attempted to halt the beast, but nothing worked in the end. After two months, Russia was a wasteland despite the attempts of its government and the help of the rest of the world. At the time, no-one was figuring out how the Black Beast was able to efficiently decimate such a large region in what seemed like a short amount of time, and with rapid chaos and governments reluctant in giving information to other countries, invasions occurred with no new information arising. Like dominoes, the entire east of the world began to fall. Asia, Europe, and Africa were reduced to scorched battlefields in the wake of the Black Beast. The rest, the ones who had yet to experience the rampage, the west, were left to wait for the Black Beast's arrival. First War of Ars Magus All during the Black Beast's rampage, the magic community, which had guarded all knowledge of its own existence up until now, scrambled to figure out how to deal with the current crisis. Two minor mages ventured off on their own to test how the Black Beast responded to magic, which actually worked when the Black Beast attempted to make its way to the western continents through Greenland. The Black Beast was halted for a time, resting at the edge of European territory, though the magic itself only did little against the creature. With magic's existence outed to the rest of the world, various groups tried to research such techniques and use them effectively against the Black Beast. With America leading the charge, it planned to mobilize against the creature before it could have the chance to move again. A task force was formed with the surviving officials of countries lost to the Black Beast, headed by a Japanese official who coordinated the evacuation of Japan, Tetsuo Amanohokosaka. This task force worked directly with the two mages who had outed magic to the world in order to coordinate military efforts against the Black Beast. Separate from the work the remaining governments of the world were busy with, a group known as the Soavate Group tried to come up with a way of taming the beast permanently. They discovered the concept of linking the lifeforce of a being to another, and they used that to keep the Black Beast from attacking anymore of the decreasing populace. The Wolfien race was created and their life-link was born: Kiba 26. The 26 test subjects were made to live in the illusion of a small village, so that the administration could keep things under control. At the same time, the Soavate Group found a powerful substance called Twilight during the creation of the Wolfien species, specifically during the creation of Vieral 16. They used her as a Twilight Generator, for a project specializing in the research of this strange new power. When the life-link was made, Serhirn did not like how it disturbed his plans, despite it being an attempt to manage through his survival game, like he wanted. He personally went down to Earth and destroyed the entire place, killing all the members of the Soavate Group, and leaving less than half of the Wolfien alive. Kiba 26 was one of the survivors, but Vieral 16 was killed at the hands of Serhirn. The Black Beast soon continued into Greenland, with a mast of military forces aligned with various magical guilds to supplement the army. The method of how the Black Beast ruins countries is finally revealed as it sheds bits and pieces of itself. These bits become essentially drones capable of more individualized actions, while the Black Beast simply moves from one location to the next. The united military forces attempt to combat this new threat, but are almost utterly decimated in the attempt. The Black Beast leaves Greenland in a mere week, leaving it ruined like the rest. It begins trekking across North America after a journey through the seas separating Canada and Greenland. From there, the military and government attempted to stop the beast once and for all in one operation. Using a magical device used by the magic community, known as a Cauldron, they unleashed a burst of magic with the strength of a nuclear bomb, sacrificing a large portion of inhabited residential areas as a result. However, it only served to faze the Beast for a moment, as it continued forward. Nothing was left as Canada and America fell. The Black Beast made its approach towards South America next, though not before it makes Mexico fall. Age of Barbarism Age of Reconstruction Second War of Ars Magus In 2191AD, the then-current Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, Tenjō Amanohokosaka fled from the capital city of Ōkoto with a select group of NOL officers for then unknown reasons and disappeared. She reemerged with a quickly massed army and took the 5th City of Ibukido from the NOL. She stated her intentions for all the world to see; she renounces the NOL because of the corruption and deceit that lies at its foundation, and is dedicated to dismantling them. To do so, she declares that Ibukido will be the capital city for the Republic of Ikaruga. The NOL, in the state Tenjō left it in, did not accept this declaration and began its attempt to suppress Ikaruga, resulting in the start of the war. Four other hierarchical cities joined the Republic voluntarily, giving the newly birthed Ikarugan army enough support and forces to stand a chance against the NOL's military power. They began to take more cities from the NOL, eventually matching the NOL's power despite efforts to defeat them. The Republic of Ikaruga begins to formulate a specialized military in order to more actively combat the Librarium's attempt to erase the Republic from existence. The Ikarugan Military Forces is created, with the original rebellion forces absorbed into its ranks. Tenjō also personally forms the Living Weapons, her personal guard so that any attempt on her life for her actions will be swiftly halted. Ibukido's regional ninja forces become part of a special guard separate from the military, led by Godt Shishigami, who was one of the founders of the Republic. Civilians across the regions now belonging to the Republic were conscripted into the military forces in order to bolster its forces. Fortifications made by the people include Benkei Bridge, Yoshitsune Road, and Yoritomo Way. The war is at a stalemate for the next four years, with the Ikarugan forces gaining traction against the Libraium's military strength. However, almost suddenly, the Librarium gains a significant grasp on the war, quickly pushing the army back to where it began; Ibukido. Many casualties include Godt, leaving his son, Bang Shishigami to lead the ninja clans in his wake. The NOL began its plans to attack Ibukido and erase the Republic from existence. However, Ibukido stood in its way. The city of Ibukido had gone through significant modifications, making it an almost impenetrable fortress. Guns mounted to take down airships, the bulk of military strength now huddled inside waiting to go on the offensive, Tenjō's Living Weapons, Ibukido's ninja clans, and all manners of defense mechanisms made the city invincible. An NOL spy was inserted into the city, Forte Kallen, who quickly rose through the ranks of the Ikarugan Military as a non-combatant officer, and was eventually stationed in Ibukido. She figured out that the sewer systems of Ibukido was the one flaw of its impenetrable defense, and relayed that information back to the NOL. The Raid of Ibukido commenced on 2195AD. A large mast of NOL forces came to the city, airships and ground vehicles approach among tens of thousands of NOL soldiers. This is merely a distraction, however. A separate force, led by Jin Kisaragi, sneaked through the mountainside to an external tube into the sewer system of the city. Forte let them in, allowing Jin and his small band of officers into Ibukido, though Forte was discovered by Ikarugan soldiers before she can follow behind. The city imploded on the inside, as sections of the city were put to the torch. Anti-air defenses were disabled, allowing airships to firebomb from the skies, collapsing buildings and setting ablaze much of the Ikarugan military. However, Jin's mission was elsewhere; the long awaited assassination of Tenjō Amanohokosaka. The central building, which was now on fire, held Tenjō and Bang, protecting her as her Living Weapons had been slaughtered in this surprise attack. Tenjō made Bang escort her down into the bowels of the city, to a strange and large object tucked away. Tenjō stated to Bang that this "Lynchpin" was the reason why Ikaruga and its ideal was founded in Ibukido, believing it to be the key to their victory, even if they would have to lose the Republic here and now. She touched it and almost fell to the floor, caught by Bang before she can fully collapse. She was escorted back to her room high up the central building, despite its current state. Tenjō sat down and allowed her body to be sacrificed here and now, though Bang would stay there protecting her, unaware of her intentions. Her soul now resided in the Lynchpin, though, for now, she still had control over her body. There, Jin appeared, his intentions clear. Bang attempts to protect the Imperator, but is easily defeated in a blast of ice, covering the room and the hallway Jin came from in frost. Tenjō looked up at him, and could only glare as the blade connected with her neck, decapitating her. Jin left, presuming Bang to be dead also. He clutched the head of his leader in sadness, before a couple of his ninjas appeared to rescue him. Many members of the Ikarugan republic escaped through transportation airships, watching as Ibukido burned to the ground, alongside the Republic. The war officially ended with none of the leaders of Ikaruga alive to surrender to the Librarium. Afterwards, the NOL imposed stricter laws on the population in order to make sure only those approved and certified by the NOL could handle any kind of Ars Magus, with a ban against regular citizens receiving any Ars with offensive capabilities. The cities that had allied with the Republic were converted into police states in order to effectively watch over the population for any signs of rebellion. Kagutsuchi Incident Alternate Azure Tales Bolt of Lightning Brave New World Blue Shift Broken Soul King of Braves Trilogy Original Outcome Calamity Reborn Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Bridge Chrono Distortion RezaRed DataDrain Queen of Braves Trilogy Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memory Aftermath Navigation Category:Timeline Category:King of Braves